


The New Normal

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Somnophilia, Corporal Punishment (Past), M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Just an average day in the life of a pregnant angel but the boys have a surprise for Lucifer that will take his breath away.





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text is spoken Enochian.

Lucifer rushed to the bathroom with a groan, holding his stomach tightly before kneeling in front of the toilet. Throwing up the lid and seat, he gifted his stomach acid and everything he had consumed in the past six hours to it. 

“Children,” he rasped, “Your mother would like to be able to enjoy your fathers’ semen  _ sooner  _ rather than later.” 

One of the fledglings kicked his stomach and he groaned as he threw up again. 

“You’d think they’d settle down for pancakes,” Gabriel said as he came up to the bathroom door and leaned against the frame. 

Lucifer gave a soft chuckle. “You would think, but apparently-” he stopped mid sentence to puke into the toilet, “they  _ really _ don’t like it when I get my mornin’ lovin’.”

“Aww,” Gabriel rubs a soothing hand along Lucifer’s back, “Does Sam’s cock scare the fireflies?”

“More like Sam’s cum scares the fireflies,” Lucifer said with a cough. 

Gabriel drew a glass of water from the tap and held it out to his brother, “No more cummies for you for a while.” He teased with a cocky grin.

“Three more months, and then I’m eating so much cum I’m shitting it out,” Lucifer swore, taking the glass and sipped it. 

“That’s kinda gross, even for you.” 

“Speaking of gross, once I’m done unleashing my stomach acid, can I get more gummy bears slathered in salmon cream cheese?” Lucifer asked with a groan as he puked again. 

Gabriel chuckled, “Not until you can hold down a saltine and some tea. I’m not unleashing the hell that is technicolor fish vomit.”

Lucifer groaned. “But I don’t  _ want  _ saltines. The  _ children  _ don’t want saltines.” 

“Mary doesn’t want broccoli but I still make her eat it.” Sam said as he stumbled groggily into the bathroom. He bent down and kissed the top of Lucifer’s head, then Gabriel’s cheek.

“That’s because you’re cruel to the girl.” Gabriel swatted Sam’s rear as he passed, making the hunter jump, who turned and gave the angel a grumpy scowl. 

“It’s good for her, just like saltines and tea are good for Heylel.” Sam turned to look at his afflicted mate, “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Lucifer gave a moan of discontent, hissing. “Children, stop fighting in the womb,” he grumbled. “Mama’s trying not to gift the universe ALL of his stomach acid.”

Sam stood next to the sink, brushing his teeth and basking in the nearly quiet domesticity of the morning. 

“I’ll go get you some crackers and wake Gumdrop. She doesn’t need to sleep all day on a Saturday.” 

“That’s what Saturdays are  _ for,  _ Gabriel,” Lucifer groaned. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep her out of your hair for at least the next hour.” Gabriel promised and blew his mates a kiss before disappearing into the bedroom. 

Lucifer groaned and rested his head against the cool porcelain. “I fucking hate this part of being pregnant.”

“Was Cas this bad for you?” Sam asked as he knelt beside Lucifer and placed a cool cloth on the back of his neck. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Nah, Castiel wasn’t this bad. Not by way of morning sickness, but  _ definitely  _ by way of kicking. Castiel was a very mobile fledgling in the womb.” 

“You’ll get through this, baby,” Sam pressed a kiss to his temple and murmured, “I’ll get you some ginger candy. Maybe that’ll help settle your stomach.”

“Mmm, ginger,” Lucifer sighed. “A massage might help to.” 

Sam smiled against his hair, “I can do that. Any place particular?”

“Stomach,” Lucifer smiled. “And back.” 

“After breakfast then.” Sam stood and hung the cloth on the edge of the sink to dry, “After you eat some saltines.” 

Lucifer groaned. “I don’t  _ want  _ saltines,” he grumbled. 

Sam held out his hand to help Lucifer up from the floor, “Just a couple? For me?” 

Lucifer helped himself off the floor with Sam’s hand guiding him. “ _ Fine. _ ”

“MOMMY!” Mary Rose yells plaintively as she runs into the bedroom, “Daddy says I have to eat strawberries.”

Lucifer groaned. “Mary, please eat your strawberries, for Mommy? Remember, strong hunters eat their strawberries.” 

They could hear Mary Rose thump her hand against the closed bathroom door, “Unca Dean doesn’t and he’s a hunter.” 

“Uncle Dean does too, Daddy and Mommy sneak them into his food,” Lucifer chuckled, telling a little white lie for his daughter. “Now, go eat your strawberries, and tell your daddy that he can put powdered sugar on them.” 

“But Mooommmyyy.” She whined, “They’re gross!”

Sam shook his head in mild amusement and opened the door to look down at his daughter, “You loved them last week. Why are they suddenly gross?”

She scuffed her foot on the floor with her bottom lip stuck out, “They just are.”

“Kids are weird,” Lucifer mumbled.  _ Castiel, please come collect your sister and get her to eat her strawberries, _ he mumbled.  _ Somehow. Please. I need ginger candies and salmon cream cheese covered gummy bears too.  _

Castiel, having heard Lucifer’s prayer, appeared behind Mary Rose and crouched down to her height, “Mary Rose, I’m told you are refusing the breakfast Gabriel has made just for you and your mother isn’t feeling well. So we’re going to go back to the kitchen and eat.” 

“NO!” She shouted and crossed her arms, “The stupid babies need to stop making mommy sick and strawberries can...suck my balls.”

Her outburst surprised both Sam and Castiel, but Castiel was the quicker to respond by picking her up which caused her to begin kicking and screaming as he made his way toward the door.

Lucifer sighed and leaned into Sam. “Castiel, a moment.” He waddled over to his child and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Mary, please,” he said gently. “I agree that your future siblings need to stop making Mommy sick, but they won’t for a while. There are several body changes that happen when having little brothers and sisters occur, but they are not stupid. Also, watch your language. Now go with your uncle and do as he says, okay?” He kept his voice calm, cool, and even, surprising both mate and child with how easily he was able to remain calm in an obviously tense situation. 

“I don’t wanna. I hate strawberries and I hate you bein’ sick and I hate the stupid babies.” Mary pouted as buried her face in Castiel’s shoulder to hide her face from Lucifer. 

“Mommy doesn’t like being sick,” Lucifer soothed, kissing her temple. “I know you don’t hate strawberries, you just stuffed your face with half a package yesterday. And I know you don’t hate your future siblings. You just hate them right now because they’re taking a  _ lot  _ of Mommy’s attention away from his princess.” He kissed her again. “Why don’t you talk to Uncle Dean about when Gramma Mary was pregnant with Daddy Sam? Or Daddy Gabe about right before Uncle Castiel was coming to be a part of our nest?”

“I want you, Mommy.” She sniffled as she clung to her uncle’s neck. 

“Mommy will be out in just a few minutes. So be a good girl and go with Cas so you can finish your breakfast.” Sam added from where he stood beside his mate. 

“I’ll be out soon, princess, I promise. Mommy’s just going to wash his face and change out of his shirt so he doesn’t smell like upchuck all day.” Lucifer smiled tenderly. 

Castiel lightly bounced her on his hip and left the room, “Come along, I’ll tell you a story about how I learned to tell a story from a caveman.”

Once they were gone Sam let out a long breath, “She’s reaching her independent phase, I guess.” 

Lucifer nodded, waddling back to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth and wash his face. “Yep, sure is. Wait until puberty, we’re all gonna be in for a fucking treat,” he promised.

Sam shook his head, “Nope, I’ll French kiss Crowley before I let her grow up.” 

Lucifer laughed and shook his head in amusement as he tugged his shirt gingerly over his head and tossed it in the general direction of the hamper. His belly was definitely beginning to show, and as though it was second nature, his left hand rested on it almost immediately. The beings inside him cooed at the touch and he smiled. “That’s it, little ones,’ he murmured. “Mama’s okay.”  _ Thank you, little moonlight.  _

“It’s still so strange to see you like this.” Sam said as he stepped close and rubbed a hand over Lucifer’s stomach, “I like it though.” 

Lucifer purred and leaned into his mate’s touch. “Mmm, I like it too. Except for the morning sickness. Everything else? I can definitely deal with.”

“Even the insatiable sex drive?” Sam asked with a knowing smirk. 

“Even that,” Lucifer laughed, pressing up close to Sam. 

Sam’s hands slip around to cup Lucifer’s ass and give it a gentle squeeze, “Tonight I’ll see if that can be taken care of too.”

“Mmm, please,” Lucifer groaned, sagging into Sam. “But until the babies are born, no more performing fellatio for me. Kids don’t like the taste of semen, anyone’s, and I’m tired of cutting sex short because I gotta puke.”

Sam bent down to whisper in Lucifer’s ear, “I guess that means I’ll have to spend my time being your cockwarmer then.” 

Lucifer shuddered before pinching Sam’s elbow. “Get me a shirt or we’re not leaving this bedroom anytime soon,” he warned. 

“Yes...” Sam stood up with a leer, “General.” Not waiting for Lucifer to reply, he turned his back to the angel and went to retrieve a shirt from the dresser. 

“Dammit, Sam!” Lucifer groaned, reaching out with his Grace to lightly smack Sam’s ass. 

Sam jumped at the contact and cut a sly look at the angel as he tossed him a shirt, “Don’t start something. You already have a grumpy Princess because your time is spread too thin.” 

“Then stop  _ teasing  _ me, you know what happens when you tease me,” Lucifer pouted, snagging the shirt and throwing it on. 

“All the good stuff,” Sam passed by him and opened the door, waiting patiently for his mate.

Lucifer sighed and went out the door, kissing Sam’s chest. “Thanks, love.” 

Sam simply smiled and followed him out to the breakfast table running through mental checklists of the things he was going to have to buy in order to finish the present he and Dean had been working on for the twins with the help of Castiel. 

Lucifer smiled and scooped Mary in his arms and cuddled her close. “Hi, Princess.”

“I’m sorry, Mommy.” She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Princess,” Lucifer whispered, kissing her temple. “I understand, sweetheart.”

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee while Gabriel laid a plate of crackers on the table for Lucifer, “Me, Cas and Little Miss Grumps had a nice talk about how not to act just because she isn’t getting her way.” 

Lucifer nodded, simply pushing the crackers away. “This isn’t what I requested,” he said, looking up at his mate. 

“Think of it as an appetizer.” Gabriel smirked before turning back to the sink to finish washing up the breakfast pans. 

“I tried one and they are very bland.” Castiel added from over the top of his coffee. 

Dean snorted without looking up from his bowl of cereal, “That’s because they’re made of air and styrofoam. Communion wafers have more flavor.”

Lucifer took one and nibbled on a corner lightly before setting it down. “Done.” 

“Daddy said if I had to eat strawberries you had to eat crackers.” Mary Rose said as she grabbed a cracker off the plate and bite into it, “I like ‘em.”

“I  _ did  _ eat one,” Lucifer protested. 

“A nibble doesn’t count as one,” Sam sat beside him and pushed the plate closer, “Please don’t be more difficult than Mary.”

Lucifer sighed and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I am not being difficult,” he mumbled softly. He picked up his discarded saltine and nibbled on it some more. 

“So Sammy, we still going to the hardware store today?” Dean asked as he moved to get up from the table, missing the quick slashing motion and bitchface that Sam gave him. Gabriel on the other hand didn’t, so he reached over and swatted Dean on the head when the hunter reached the sink. 

“Has something broken?” Lucifer asked lazily as he consumed one cracker and began creeping a hand to where he knew Sam had the ginger candies in his pocket. 

Sam glared at his brother, oblivious to Lucifer’s questing hand, “Just some supplies we need.”

Lucifer found the ginger candies and began slowly working them out of Sam’s pocket. “For?” he questioned. 

“Dean broke his toilet.” Gabriel injected, causing Dean to give him a dirty look. The hunter didn’t appreciate the insinuation but Gabriel raised a warning eyebrow and lifted his fingers like he was going to snap. Dean narrowed his eyes and dropped his cup in the sink full of water, splashing the angel. 

“Good job,” Lucifer congratulated dryly, the package of ginger candies free and he was now moving them away from Sam, acting like he was just snuggling with his mate. 

Sam snagged Lucifer’s wrist and pulled his hand up from under the table, “Are you part racoon? I swear I’ll send you to Mary’s corner if you keep this up. Now act like an angel your age and eat your crackers,” he said in a stern voice as he tugged the candy bag out of Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer pouted, looking up at his mate. “I ate one,” he said. “Not to mention that the candies will do more to settle my stomach and aid in digestion than cardboard covered in salt.” 

Sam leaned down and whispered in his ear, “So will a spanking but you need something more than candy in your gut. Those babies need you strong and healthy.” 

Lucifer frowned. “How the hell will a spanking encourage digestion and settle down my stomach?” he whispered back, taking the opportunity to nestle his nose in Sam’s neck.

“You’ll be asleep. Spankings always put you to sleep afterward.” Sam smirked as he wound an arm around Lucifer’s waist. 

Lucifer smiled. “Fine. But  _ only  _ if you feed me the crackers,” he bargained. 

“Now that gives me some lovely ideas.” Sam murmured as he picked up a cracker and tapped the angel’s bottom lip. 

Lucifer opened up his mouth and took a bite of the cracker, making a questioning noise in answer to Sam’s statement as he settled in for one of his favorite activities, pregnant or not.

Sam was about to answer when a plate breaking is heard by the sink, followed by Mary’s gasp. Dean and Gabriel are each standing with a spatula in hand, poised in mid strike. Dean was already sporting a welt on his forearm where Gabriel had landed a blow. Gabriel had a matching one on his cheek. 

“No fightin’!” Mary Rose exclaimed and slapped the top of the table. 

Castiel rolled his eyes while standing and snatching the kitchen utensils from the grown mens’ hands. “Gabriel, you have better tasks to do.” he turned to Dean and pointed toward the door, “As do you, Dean.”

“He started it.” Dean protested.

“And I’ll finish it.” Gabriel countered. 

“Children,” Lucifer mumbled, nuzzling into Sam while he ate.  

Castiel stepped into Dean’s personal space and spoke low enough that the rest of the room couldn’t hear him for the most part, except for two words, cock cage. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he had to turn his back to the pair to keep from laughing. 

Lucifer smirked and cuddled close into Sam, nudging his hand for another cracker. 

Dean spluttered for a second before clamping his mouth shut and stalking out of the kitchen with Castiel tight on his heels. 

Once they were gone, Sam wrinkled his nose and offered Lucifer another cracker, “There’s something I didn’t ever need to hear.”

Lucifer giggled and nibbled on the cracker offered. “Castiel’s into chastity,” he shrugged.

“What’s chastity?” Mary Rose asked, curiosity setting in whenever the adults started to talk about things she didn’t understand. 

“Something that’s over prized by insecure men.” Gabriel answered with a smirk.

Lucifer chuckled and nodded as he nommed on his cracker. 

Mary Rose looked confused at turned a searching gaze to her mother and Daddy Sam.

“We’ll tell you when you’re older, Princess. Eat your breakfast and then we’ll go to the store.” Sam put a dollop of jam on one of the crackers and held it up for Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s eyes lit up and he ate the cracker eagerly with a purr. 

“But I wanna know now.” She whined with a kick of her foot on the leg of the table.

Gabriel turned a stern eye to his daughter, “What did I say about using that tone with us?”

Lucifer hummed and nudged Sam’s hand again happily. 

“You said if I did it again I’d go in the corner.” Mary Rose said sullenly. 

“And did you do it again?” Gabriel asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucifer turned hopeful eyes at Sam. 

Sam, watching the disciplining play out between their daughter and Gabriel, prepared another jam covered cracker. 

“Listen to your father, Mary,” Lucifer said softly as he waited for the jam covered cracker. 

She crossed her arms in a fair imitation of her Uncle Dean and Gabriel pointed to the corner, “Now, Little Miss. You’ve earned yourself six minutes.” 

“But Daddy!” She cried. 

“Don’t make me count it out, Mary Rose Winchester.” Gabriel commanded, very much like he used to do back in his younger days in Heaven. 

“Mary,  _ go, _ ” Lucifer commanded quietly. 

She crawled out of her chair and stomped over to the corner, sitting down with a huff and a glare. 

**“Can I sell her to gypsies?”** Gabriel muttered as he sat down next to Lucifer and stole the last cracker from his plate. 

Lucifer shook his head. “ **No, Malachi.** ”

“I could get a good price. Even considering the difficulty.” 

Sam looked between the angels and nudged Lucifer, “I’m a little rusty. What are talking about?”

“Nothing,” Gabriel said, glancing at Mary Rose, “I’m letting my dickish side show today.”

Lucifer tapped the former plate of crackers pointedly and looked up at Sam with a pout.

“Seems to be the theme of the day.” Sam picked up a piece of ginger candy and smiled while slipping it onto Lucifer’s tongue. 

Lucifer purred and sucked on the candy happily, cuddling close. 

“I have to confess that I came close to spanking her earlier.” Gabriel muttered as he crushed the final bite of cracker between his fingers. He wasn’t proud of that moment earlier in the morning. 

Sam was surprised, Gabriel rarely lost his temper with Mary Rose and they’d all agreed years before that corporal punishment wouldn’t be used in their household. Even Dean and Castiel agreed to it. “But you didn’t, right?”

“No!” Gabriel defended, “I counted to ten and then talked to her. Like we agreed.”

Lucifer groaned and patiently waited for another ginger candy. “She’s going through a difficult time. She doesn’t understand why my attention- why everyone’s attention, really- is so divided.” He looked at Gabriel. “You were the same way when I was pregnant with Castiel, Malachi.”

Gabriel snorted, “I was a joy. Ask anyone.” 

Lucifer laughed. “Michael turned you over his knee at  _ least  _ three times a week, Malachi,” he said, shaking his head. “Up until around this time, then you settled down.”

“Heavy handed bastard.” Gabriel grumbled. Looking at his watch he held up two fingers indicating how much longer Mary would be in time out. “So it looks like it’s just you and me today, Heylel. Everyone else is running errands. So what should we do with ourselves?” he asked as he watched Sam feed another candy to his mate.

“Massage,” Lucifer mumbled as he ate the next candy. “And grooming. My wings are a mess. And I think Zeneriah’s supposed to come visit.”

“Sounds like a spa day.” Sam chuckled as he took a candy for himself, “Tempted to stay home for it.”

“No, you go do your thing and take Mary with you. She needs some one on one time. Maybe that will cure her attitude.” Gabriel reached out and rubbed a warm hand over Lucifer’s stomach. 

Lucifer let out an embarrassingly loud purr as Gabriel rubbed his swollen stomach, closing his eyes and leaning into Sam. 

“Why don’t you and Gabe go back to the nest. I’ll take Mary for the day so you two can get your wing fluffing done.” Sam pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead, “I’ll even bring home dinner so no one has to cook.”

Lucifer purred as he thought about what he’d like for dinner. “Could you get Chinese?” he murmured. 

Gabriel nodded in agreement, “Big order of dumplings with spicy mustard.”

“Chinese it is.” Sam patted Lucifer’s side and sat him up, “You two have fun.”

Lucifer groaned at the loss of Sam’s warmth but he turned and nuzzled into Gabriel with a warm and content sigh.

“Don’t get too comfy, Sweetheart. I have to talk to Mary in a minute.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders and held him close.

Lucifer twisted his neck, cracking it in the process, and kissed his mate. “Okay.” He gave him a quick cuddle and purr. 

Gabriel glanced up at the clock and sighed. Their daughter’s time was up, so he patted Lucifer’s hand and approached her. Castiel chose that moment to come back into the kitchen and drag a chair so close to Lucifer that there wasn’t enough room for light to pass once he was seated. 

**“Well, hello there, little moonlight** ,” Lucifer murmured, wrapping an arm around his eldest.

**“Hello,”** Castiel replied,  **“I didn’t get a chance to ask how you were feeling this morning.”**

“ **Your siblings are steadfast in their refusal to let Mama love on Sam properly,”** Lucifer smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Castiel’s temple. “ **Feeling better, now that I’ve had some ginger candies and, dare I say, saltines.”**

Castiel smirked at his mother,  **“You fought them hard enough. It was like watching Dean with a plate of broccoli.”**

“ **They’re so** **_bland,_ ** **little moonlight, and you know it. Clever of Sam to start putting jelly on them.”** Lucifer shook his head at his son. 

**“It was jam and it was disconcerting.”** Castiel said with a shudder that was hard enough for his invisible wings to be heard rustling.

**“No, disconcerting is my recent obsession with gummy bears and salmon flavored cream cheese,”** Lucifer laughed. 

Castiel cast a sly glance at Gabriel and Mary before leaning into Lucifer to whisper,  **“I tried it and it’s good.”**

Lucifer chuckled.  **“You’re definitely my son, no arguing who’s your mother,** ” he teased softly. 

Castiel smiled to himself and leaned a little heavier against Lucifer’s shoulder, “I’m going to town with Dean, do you require anything?”

“Nothing that Sam isn’t already getting for me, little moonlight,” Lucifer smiled, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair and working a few knots loose, “ **You have your father’s messy hair. How tight did Dean grasp it while you caged him?”** he asked affectionately. 

**“I didn’t cage him.”** Castiel glanced toward the door to make sure his mate wasn’t coming in,   **“Not yet.”**

**“Then what** **_did_ ** **you do, my little moonlight?”** Lucifer grinned. 

Shaking his head, Castiel stood while trying to hide a quiet smile, “Use your imagination, Lucifer.”

Lucifer chuckled and watched him stand. “Oh I shall. I shall indeed.” He winked at his son before looking back at his mate and other child, frowning as he felt twin kicks. “Yes, yes, Uncle Castiel left, what, you like his Grace or something?” he asked his swollen belly. 

Mary Rose ran up and gave Lucifer a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the kitchen with a hurried ‘bye’, leaving Gabriel and Lucifer alone. 

Lucifer chuckled and looked up at his mate,  smiling warmly. “Ready for those cuddles now, big Daddy?” 

“I’m honestly ready for a nap after cooking for this army. One of these days I’m just snapping up toast and going off to Spain.” Gabriel sighed. He took hold of Lucifer’s hand and dropped a kiss to his wrist, “Can we run away until Gumdrop is forty?”

“No, Malachi,” Lucifer chuckled, slowly standing up. 

“How about twenty five?” 

“ _ No,  _ Malachi. Now let’s go nap- neither of us got enough sleep last night.” 

Gabriel shook his head, “Not until I give you that massage you wanted.” 

“You can massage me  _ after  _ a nap,” Lucifer bargained. 

_. _ **oOo** _. _

Gabriel was the first to wake from their nap and spent several minutes appreciating the tranquil position his mate was in. The longer he watched Lucifer the more he thought of other things, like the feel of his skin beneath his palm and taste of Lucifer on his tongue. Glancing at his brother’s face to make sure he was still asleep, Gabriel wormed his way underneath the covers and lifted the edge of Lucifer’s shirt to kiss along the curve of his stomach. 

Lucifer shifted and groaned in his sleep, stretching his legs before settling in a sprawled out position on his back, taking up as much of the bed as physically possible. 

Holding back a giggle at how Lucifer automatically starfished out, Gabriel worked his way further down and made slow work at mouthing over Lucifer’s soft cock through his sleep pants. The tip of Gabriel’s tongue flicked along the underside of his brother’s length. 

Lucifer groaned again, arching his back and letting his wings out, effectively conquering the majority of the bed by doing so. The feathers were puffed up and in a mock molt, and the joints  _ looked  _ as swollen as Lucifer’s ankles were starting to get. 

Sighing in pleasure, Gabriel shifted slightly and nuzzled against Lucifer’s balls before slipping his hand down the front of his mate’s pants and easing his cock out so he could wrap his lips around the tip. 

Lucifer grunted and absently scratched at his chest through his maternity shirt before sleeping on, unaware of what his brother was doing. 

Raising an eyebrow at his  _ still _ slumbering mate, Gabriel opened his mouth at took Lucifer as deeply as he could, sucking slow and easy. 

Lucifer’s toes curled, a sign of his growing arousal and possibly wakefulness as he gave a low groan. 

Gabriel trailed his hand up Lucifer’s thigh, letting a trickle of his grace wind around and tickling higher up onto Lucifer’s hip. 

Lucifer snorted and gave a yawn, thrusting his hips lightly up into Gabriel’s mouth.

Pulling off right before he could be choked, Gabriel kissed the tip and spoke, “Wakey, Wakey, Luci.”

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips again. “Mal’?” he mumbled. 

“Yeah, Sweetheart.” Gabriel mumbled from under the covers before engulfing Lucifer’s cock with his mouth once more, swirling his tongue around the head. 

Lucifer moaned, bucking his hips and grasping the bedsheets. “Ooohhh, don’t stop,” he moaned. 

Gabriel hummed and started to bob up and down, each stroke pushing Lucifer that much deeper into his throat. It was moments like this that he cherished. The quiet and solitude of just them being together without the risk of being interrupted. 

Lucifer moaned and bucked his hips, unable to do much else but lie there and accept what Gabriel was giving him. 

Pulling off with an obscene sounding wet pop, Gabriel pulled the covers off of them both and kissed along his thigh, “Did our Sammy fuck you nice and deep this morning while I was wrangling Mary?”

Lucifer moaned and shook his head. “N-no,” he confessed. 

“That’s a damn shame,” Gabriel licked around the base of the cock in front of him, “A cryin’ shame.” 

“He got me riled up,” Lucifer moaned. “Called me General. . .”

Sitting up, Gabriel gripped his brother tight and stroked him slowly, a playful smirk at the corner of his lips, “And if  _ I _ called you General?” 

Lucifer moaned. “Fuck. . . need you, please, please,” he whispered. 

“What do you need, General?” Gabriel bent down and licked across the swollen head of Lucifer’s cock. “Want to come down my throat?”

“Yes, please, fuck,” Lucifer groaned, trying to grab Gabriel’s hair to force him down, only to find his stomach, swollen with child, stopping him. 

Not needing further command, Gabriel swallows him down, his tongue rolling along Lucifer’s length, firmly sucking as he rose and fell over his brother’s cock. Tilting his eyes upward, Gabriel’s hand wandered up to take hold of Lucifer’s balls and gently roll them in counterpoint to his main focus of sucking his brother stupid. 

Lucifer panted Gabriel’s name like a cursed prayer, rolling his hips in time with his mate’s hand and mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut and he let out a loud, drawn out moan. 

Groaning, Gabriel’s finger moved lower until he’s lightly pressing against Lucifer’s hole, letting the saliva that was running down his brother’s cock and over his balls ease the way and making it easier to rub the pad of his finger over the pucker. 

Lucifer mewled and canted his hips just right, whimpering. He was close, so close. . . 

In a move that Gabriel rarely did because he could always think of more fun ways to accomplish it, he used his grace to mimic the feeling of a cock pushing into Lucifer and up against his prostate. He thrust gently in time with every bob of his head. 

Lucifer gasped before he came with a cry, coating the back of Gabriel’s throat with his release. 

Swallowing every drop given to him, Gabriel moaned as he licked and sucked until Lucifer’ softened in his mouth then popped off with a self satisfied grin, “Nice nap?” 

“Mmm, definitely,” Lucifer purred lazily. 

Gabriel hummed and crawled up to press against his mate’s side, his hardened cock poking against Lucifer’s hip, but he ignored the tingle that zinged along his spine from the contact. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Gabriel deeply, licking up his taste on his tongue. 

With slow, patient movements the younger angel returned the kiss taking little moments to nip at his brother’s bottom lip. However, the rest of Gabriel wasn’t so laid back. His hips rolled insistently against Lucifer in an effort to get relief for his aching cock. 

Lucifer reached down and seized Gabriel’s length, opening his mouth for his brother as his hands began stroking him firmly. 

Gabriel groaned against Lucifer’s lips and jerked forward into his hand. “Love how hard I get when I suck you,” the smaller angel panted as he pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Lucifer’s cheek, “Next time I’m gonna prep so I can ride that pretty cock of yours.” 

Lucifer gave a low, rumbling chuckle, twisting his wrist as he jerked his brother. “Mmm, I’d like that,” he purred darkly. “Love it when you ride me, you’re so greedy when you do.”

“I’m a hedonist.” Gabriel grunted as his hand slipped over Lucifer’s stomach. 

“That you are and I love you for it,” Lucifer smirked. “You know I love my men all wanton and needy when they’re on my cock.”

Gabriel moaned loud as the coil of his orgasm wound tight at the base of his groin. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby, cum for me,” Lucifer purred. 

Hearing Lucifer urge him on in that sultry voice that always sent shivers up his spine, Gabriel gasped as the dam inside him broke. His back bowing slightly as his cock swelled before he came with a shout, covering Lucifer’s hip and thigh with thick droplets. 

Lucifer stroked Gabriel through completion and kissed his brow softly. “That’s it,” he purred. 

Gabriel hummed in contentment as he came down with a final shudder. Resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, he took a deep break, reveling in the sleep warm smell of his mate, “Can I get you anything, sweetheart?”

“More ginger candies,” Lucifer murmured. “And maybe some ginger ale.”

“How about some crystalized ginger. At least you’re getting the real thing.” Gabriel said, snapping up a bowl of ginger and authentic ginger ale and placing the bowl on Lucifer’s stomach.

“That works,” Lucifer hummed, smiling at Gabriel. “Thank you.” He opened his mouth eagerly. 

Chuckling when he realized that Lucifer expected to be fed, he plucked a piece from the bowl and dropped it onto his tongue, “Spoiled rotten.” 

Lucifer purred as he gently sucked on the crystallized ginger, pink dusting his cheeks at Gabriel’s comment.

“And you love every minute of it. Don’t try to deny it, Heylel,” Gabriel trailed his hand over his brother’s chest. If he had to admit it, Gabriel enjoyed taking care of Lucifer to the extremes. It was something his brother so rarely allowed that it seemed almost a treat.

“‘M not,” Lucifer mumbled around his mouthful. 

“You’re not denying it or you’re loving it?” 

“Denyin’.” Lucifer opened his mouth again for another piece. 

Gabriel smirked and dropped a smaller piece in then sucked the sugar from his fingers, “Good, I wouldn’t let you if you did.” 

Lucifer purred and snuggled into his mate and the Grace-father of the fledglings inside of him. They cooed in contentment, Lucifer feeling it in his Grace and he smiled happily. 

“We should think of names,” Gabriel offered after a while of alternating between feeding Lucifer and rubbing his palm over the baby bump.

“Mmm.” Lucifer cuddled more into Gabriel. “I’m feeling male energy with these fledglings. I suppose we’ll know more when Zeneriah gets here.”

“Ugh,” Gabriel groaned, “I don’t want to get up.”

“When do we  _ ever  _ have to get up for Mother Zeneriah?” Lucifer laughed softly, leaning over to kiss Gabriel sweetly. 

Gabriel pushed up onto his elbow and looked pointedly down between them, “We are a bit of a mess.” 

“Nothing a snap job wouldn’t help with,” Lucifer yawned, reaching for his ginger ale with a groan. 

“True,” Gabriel agreed as he snagged the glass and handed it over, “When are we expecting her?”

Lucifer shrugged, sipping his ginger ale. He snapped his fingers, cleaning the both of them up.

“Lucifer Morningstar, what have I told you about exerting yourself or your grace?” Zeneriah appeared suddenly and looking like a cross mother at two errant children despite the youth of her vessel, “And I seem to remember specifically instructing you, Gabriel, to see that he follows those rules.”

Lucifer flushed sheepishly, looking up at the midwife of angels. “Sorry, Mother Zeneriah,” he said bashfully. 

“Sorry,” She muttered as she shooed Gabriel into sitting up, “Children are sorry when they are caught pilfering cookies. You are no child, Lucifer.” The stern but sweet faced angel looked over Lucifer and smiled indulgently, “How are you and the fledglings feeling?”

Lucifer smiled up at her. “Doing fine. Morning sickness is prolonging, but I think I figured out what was causing it and I’m aiming to remedy that. They’re strong kickers.”

“Good, Good.” She placed a dainty hand on Lucifer’s stomach and closed her eyes, letting a tiny trace of grace brush against each of the children to check them over. The examination disturbed them enough that they began kicking and undulating in their warm confines. 

Lucifer groaned and gave a look of  _ why must you disturb them  _ up to Zeneriah, laying his own hand on his stomach to try to soothe them.

She remained there for a few more minutes before smiling softly and withdrawing her hand, “You’re progressing normally and the twins are strong, if not a little fussy. Seems they don’t care for their carrier being sick so frequently.” 

“We’re working on that.” Gabriel sat up and stuffed a pillow behind his head, “Cutting out a few things and adding a few more.” 

“As long as it’s not all sugar.” Zeneriah raised her eyebrow at the youngest archangel, “Now, would you care to know the gender of your children?”

“Please,” Lucifer said with a smile. “And believe me, the carrier isn’t happy about being sick a lot either.”

Zeneriah folded her hands placidly in front of her and drew a deep breath, drawing out the reveal until both Archangels stared at her expectantly. 

“Dammit, Zen! Stop playing and just tell us,” Gabriel exclaimed when he couldn’t take the suspense any longer. 

“Please tell us, before he explodes into an array of gold and silver feathers,” Lucifer chuckled. 

She chuckled at the mental image and glanced at Gabriel, “Sons. Father help us. You two are having sons.”

Gabriel was stunned, he’d been hoping for girls because he had that experience with Mary Rose. But twin boys were something entirely different.

Lucifer groaned. “This is going to be fun, Father help us indeed,” he murmured in agreement. 

“You’ll be fine,” Zeneriah pulled a chair closer and sat beside the bed, “Children are children. it doesn’t matter about their gender in the end.” 

“As long as they’re healthy,” Lucifer agreed, rubbing his stomach. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “That’s a cop out, Heylel. Every parent has a hope for the genders. I was kinda hoping for girls.”

“I had a feeling it’d be sons,” Lucifer said with a shrug, rubbing his stomach soothingly. “Three sons and a daughter. It’s a wonder my hair isn’t grey.”

“Give it time,” Zeneriah teased, “So, anything else you need from me?”

“I think we’re good, since the check up was normal,” Lucifer said. “Gabriel, as a first time father, do you have any questions?” he asked his mate teasingly. 

“One. How the hell are these two coming out?” Gabriel was sincere in his inquiry, he’d never witnessed an angelic birth and it wasn’t something talked about openly.

“Somewhat painfully,” Lucifer admitted. “It mimics what a human woman will go through, except instead of pushing them out of a hole, Zeneriah’s going to have to go into my. . . I dunno, I  _ guess  _ you can call it a uterus, and retrieve them via Grace.”

“Interdimensional fold,” Zeneriah corrected, “More a pocket of reality than a real uterus. Other than that, Heylel is right. I’ll try to make it as painless as possible.” 

“I’d appreciate that,” Lucifer said somewhat dryly. He reached for his ginger ale while Gabriel thought everything over and raised his other hand to snap the glass into his hand. 

Gabriel finished thinking with a little nod, “Alright, that makes more sense than what I’d imagined.” 

“What  _ did  _ you imagine?” Lucifer asked curiously, about to snap his fingers for his soda. 

“Never you mind,” Gabriel blushed as he handed over the glass, “Thanks, Zen. We’ll shout if anything comes up between now and delivery day.” 

“See that you don’t,” Zeneriah stood straight backed and a bare hint of a smile, “All of heaven is looking forward to this birth.”

Lucifer sipped his ginger ale and rolled his eyes. “Of course they are,” he muttered. 

“You do realize that these children are the first archangel’s born and not springing from Father’s will.” the angelic midwife explained, “Naturally we’re excited.”

“And Castiel doesn’t count?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because the last I checked, Michael was an archangel as well as myself. Or does Heaven not remember who Castiel’s parents are?”

Zeneriah narrowed her eyes in confusion at the pair of them and shook her head, “Castiel is a seraph, not an archangel. One of the last Father created before your fall, Heylel. He has no parentage.” 

Lucifer stood up, and walked over to Zeneriah, a somewhat hard look in his eye. “He maybe a seraph, but only because I fashioned his Grace as such,” he said softly, firmly. “ _ I  _ created Castiel, with Michael’s help.” 

The matriarch of an Angel shook her head and spoke low as if she were speaking to herself, “I have no memory of this and I remember all the angels who came to us after me. How could I not when I was keeper of the nursery for so long?”

“Because Michael did not take care for Castiel properly after my Fall,” Lucifer admitted. “Because I raised Castiel mostly. You were just coming of age, already working in the nursery when he was created; after I Fell and was thrown into the Cage, Michael handed Castiel over to Naomi.” He took a deep breath. “It’s entirely possible that Naomi would’ve taken the memory of Castiel being my child from you as well, on Michael’s orders.” His jaw clenched at the thought. 

Gabriel nodded in confirmation when Zeneriah looked to him in disbelief, “Probably anyone who wasn’t fully behind him in the war or would have questioned his decisions about Castiel’s upbringing.”

Lucifer nodded as he looked towards the door. “If you think about how Castiel acts, reacts, looks even. . . is there any doubt that he is my son?”

Zeneriah covered her mouth in disbelief as tears welled up in her eyes. She thought back to when Castiel was younger and she would see him in the training fields. It had always struck her that he had a familiar bearing to the way he fought, moved and even talked. He was the spitting image of Michael with a touch of Lucifer’s sly nature. “Oh Heylel, I’m so sorry. If I’d have known…”

“If any of us had. But we can’t change what was, Zen. We can only make sure these little guys get the chance Cassie didn’t,” Gabriel offered as a thin comfort because he knew that Lucifer still regretted all that had happened to his first born.

Lucifer nodded, holding his stomach gently. “Shh, little ones,” he murmured, feeling them fuss inside of him. “It’s okay, it’s okay, Mama’s okay.” 

Sniffing to gain some control over herself, Zeneriah stood and gently cupped Lucifer’s cheek, feeling the need to comfort him, “I’ll leave you to enjoy your family, Heylel. Call me when your time comes and I’ll be here.” 

Lucifer leaned into Zeneriah’s touch and closed his eyes. “I will,” he said softly. “And I’ll let you know if I need anything before then.” 

She nodded and fixed Gabriel with a hard stare, “And you young man, you take care of this family of yours and no running off to do Father knows what.” 

Gabriel laughed, “Young man? I’m older than you by...eons.” 

“Still,” She smirked, straightening up she took a deep breath and disappeared. 

Lucifer smiled and sighed heavily, holding his stomach gently but firmly. 

Not wasting anytime, Gabriel jumped up to his knees and pressed a kiss to to Lucifer’s stomach, “Little boys!” he said excitedly. 

“Yes, little sons for us to terrorize and to terrorize us,” Lucifer chuckled. “I can’t wait to tell Sam.” 

“Too bad one won’t come out looking like him.” Gabriel sighed as he looked up at his brother, “But I’m not going to worry about it. Right now I have a mate to feed, massage and maybe convince to watch old Biblical movies with Charlton Heston. We need a laugh.” 

“We do,” Lucifer laughed, leaning over a little bit to share a kiss with his mate. 

_. _ **oOo** _. _

It was late, too late for normal people to be up and doing anything considering that they’d be cooking for most of the next day for Thanksgiving. 

“Don’t use that knot!” Dean hissed in a loud whisper so he wouldn’t be heard outside of the soon to be nursery, “It’ll slip right out as soon as there’s any weight in it.” 

Sam shoved Dean’s hands out of the way and started to retie the knot, “Stop being so damned bossy. I know how to tie a pressure knot. This will hold.” 

“Don’t come crying to me when you have both your mates breathing down your neck because you dropped the baby,” Dean warned, his voice carrying further than he realized, as he worked on his end of hanging the cradles that they family had made for Lucifer and the twins.

Lucifer waddled down the hallway, heading back from the kitchen. The twins had been demanding food, and so he obliged, knowing he would also need the energy. Hearing noises coming from what they had decided would be the nursery, he paused and rested his ear against the door, giving a slight knock. “Is everything okay in there?” he asked softly. 

The sound of something heavy being dropped, echoed from the room and then the sound of hurrying footsteps followed. Sam cracked the door open so only his face appeared, “Everything is fine, nothing is going on in here. Just painting that color you wanted.”

“Can I come in and see? It doesn’t smell like paint in here,” Lucifer commented, smiling up at his mate. 

“NO!” Sam exclaimed as he wedged his foot behind the door to keep the angel out, “I mean, it’s messy and paint fumes aren’t good for you or the babies.”

Lucifer raised a brow. “What are you up to, Samuel Winchester?” he asked,

“He’s giving me a blowjob, now go away Lucifer.” Dean called out from inside the room. 

“Incest is my kink, not yours, Dean,” Lucifer grinned. “No, seriously, what are you two boys up to?” 

Dean pushed Sam out of the way so that his face filled the space once occupied by his brother. Raising his eyebrow at the angel, Dean smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, yes, I would,” Lucifer said, pushing against the door to try to allow him access into the nursery. 

Pushing back against the door, Dean shook his head, “Not gonna happen, princess. Now go play with Gabriel or better yet, go to bed. We’re working and you can’t come in.”

“Dean, we both know out of the two of us,  _ you’re  _ the Princess.”

Dean puckered up his lips and blew Lucifer a kiss as a sleep rumpled Gabriel came ambling down the hall, “Heylel, come back to bed. The nest is all cold without you.” 

“But they’re hiding things from me,” Lucifer pouted. 

Gabriel hummed and laid his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, giving his brother in law a knowing smirk, “They’re probably comparing dick sizes. Now come back to bed, I’m sleepy and the kids are sleepy.” 

Lucifer sighed. “Okay,” he agreed, nuzzling into Gabriel lovingly and allowing his mate to lead him back to bed. 

_. _ **oOo** _. _

“What do you mean, I can’t look yet?” Lucifer laughed as Sam held his hands over his eyes while walking down to the nursery. “Seriously, what’s going on?” 

“Just trust me, baby. I promise it’ll be worth it.” Sam said as they reached the door where Dean, Gabriel and Castiel were waiting for them. 

“Can I look  _ now? _ ” Lucifer asked, attempting to pry his mate’s fingers off his eyes.

“One more second,” Sam said as he led them inside, “We hope you like it.” Sam uncovered his eyes and took a step back. The room was painted in a soft blue, like a spring morning sky, and from the ceiling hung two bassinets that resembled hammocks with high sides. Running along the canvas exterior was sigils and glyphs of various blessings, all in enochian, that had been stitched in gold and silver thread.

Lucifer gasped, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth as his eyes widened. “Oh,” he whispered, taking in the sight of the nursery. 

“What do you think, Heylel?” Gabriel asked as he walked over the mobile of birds and stars, turning the dial to start it spinning while playing a soft lullaby.

“It’s... it’s beautiful,” Lucifer whispered, looking around. “You guys did this for me?” 

They all nodded and Dean went to the first swing and rocked it, “I did the carpentry for the supports, Cas drew the sigils and Gabriel stitched them, then Sam hung them and painted the room.” 

“It’s... Oh my Father...” Lucifer sniffled, smiling. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, all of you.” He looked down at his pregnant belly. “The twins love the aura it gives them. They can’t wait to be big enough to be here.” He rubbed his stomach.

Gabriel came to Lucifer’s side and placed a hand on the small of his back, “Give it a try, Sweetheart.”

Lucifer instead leaned in to kiss his mate sweetly, cupping his face in his hands. He couldn’t help it, he had to express his gratitude and adoration  _ somehow _ , and Gabriel was the closest one. 

Castiel glanced at Dean and smiled, “I think he likes it.”

Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist. “I think so, too,” he murmured. 

Lucifer broke the kiss with Gabriel before waddling over to Sam to give him the same treatment. 

Bending down so that Lucifer wouldn’t have to strain himself, Sam took advantage of their position and ran his hands tenderly over Lucifer’s stomach. Taking his time to suck at his mate’s plump bottom lip. 

Lucifer shivered and smiled as he broke the kiss with his taller mate. Slowly withdrawing, he made his way over to Castiel and Dean, kissing Castiel’s forehead while cupping his face sweetly, allowing his lips to linger on his eldest son’s forehead. 

Castiel murmured a short blessing as he gripped his life giver’s shoulder. 

The last one in the room was Dean and he waited until Lucifer started to part from Castiel before he opened his arms while smirking, “A big ol’ wet one will do just fine, especially since I kept Sam from tying a knot that would bring this whole thing down.” 

Lucifer laughed and kissed Dean’s forehead much like he did with Castiel, giving a content purr. 

Chuckling, Dean patted the angel’s cheek, “That’ll do, Luci.” 

Lucifer smiled and withdrew from his brother and son in law before looking at his family. “Thank you, so much. This is beautiful.” He used the hem of his sleep shirt to dab at his eyes. 

“And one last touch,” Sam said as he went to the closet, pulling out a large box that he hadn’t told the other’s about. A large silver and gold bow adorned the top and caught the low light of the room as he lifted the box to offer it to Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled and he gently removed the bow off the box and opened it, gasping as he looked inside. “Oh  _ Sam! _ ” he gushed, reaching in and withdrawing two Build-a-Bear dragons, one in dark blue and one in light blue. The twins lit up in excitement and began fussing inside of him, already wanting to be out of their dimension. “Shh, little ones, three more months isn’t that long now,” he cooed. 

“Dragons, Sam?” Dean teased, “You know the real ones don’t look anything like that.” 

Gabriel took the dark blue one from the box and turned it over in his hand, “This one kinda reminds me of the Keepers of the Western Gates of Heaven.”

Lucifer nodded and booped Gabriel on the nose with the light blue one. “And this one his brother.” 

“A pair of dicks and we’re giving our kids stuffies of them,” Gabriel said as he looked at the toys then grinned mischievously, “Fitting.”

Lucifer laughed and looked at Sam adoringly. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

The twins kicked inside of him once more and he shook his head in amusement, rubbing his stomach.

_ Almost done, babies,  _ he cooed.  _ You can almost come out, my little dragons.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you've read, come an check us out on tumblr. I'm Madamelibrarian and L is lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.
> 
> Our beta is samwise-the-true-hero and we think she's the cat's meow.


End file.
